


kelambu semu, kelambu biru

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Addiction, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Violence, bandom au - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: kadang-kadang irfan pun jadi bertanya: siapa yang salah di sini?
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	kelambu semu, kelambu biru

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya.

jam belum genap menjadi dua pagi ketika mereka hampir mati.

itu salah arya. atau salah uka. bisa saja salahnya juga, karena ia tak melakukan apapun, tidak, tidak begitu. hidup mereka di ujung tanduk dan irfan terlalu pusing untuk bertindak cepat.

"ARYA!"

uka tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya, apalagi berteriak, kecuali ia marah besar. irfan tahu begitu saja—masalah serius baru datang.

arya berjengit di sebelahnya. ini ulahnya. ia hanya kelihatan kaget dan tak nyaman kurang dari sedetik, tapi irfan tak butuh seulur napas untuk tahu memang ini perbuatan arya.

"where the fuck is it?" uka datang berderap.

arya menoleh, wajahnya kelihatan bosan. ia pantas diberi penghargaan untuk akting begitu. irfan tahu jauh di dalam arya pun agak gentar—uka punya efek begitu, menakutkan, mengintimidasi. dia bukan seseorang yang patut kau buat kesal. tapi arya tetap melakukannya, entah ia sudah sinting atau memang ingin mati.

dengan alis sebelah naik, arya menjawab ringan, "what?"

uka menggertakkan gigi. ia menarik kerah baju arya, membawanya berdiri dengan amat mendadak. "lu jangan macem-macem sama gua," ancam uka. matanya nyalang. irfan suka berpikir ia diam saja waktu itu karena sesuatu dalam uka berubah; buas, liar, dan ada di sini untuk menghabisi sesuatu. _seseorang_. "gua tanya. di mana lu umpetin?"

arya tertawa kecil. "gue gak tahu lo ngomongin apaan."

irfan menahan napas.

uka tertawa keras. detik berikutnya arya terkesiap diteriaki di depan muka. "OBAT GUA! LU UMPETIN DI MANA, HAH?"

jeda. dada irfan bergemuruh. pikirannya berkata ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ini, tapi ia seolah membeku di sana. di sofanya. tenggelam ditelan mati rasa.

arya menatap uka di mata, tidak kalah keras dan dingin. betapa semua akan jadi lebih mudah jika si tolol itu punya rasa takut dan insting melindungi diri. "obat? resepnya aja gak ada. lo mau berobat atau ngobat?"

dalam satu hentakan arya dibanting ke lantai. uka memitingnya. irfan yakin ia mendengar bunyi tulang berderak, dan itu bukan dari uka. "WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!"

arya mengatupkan rahang. tutup mulut.

uka menganggapnya permohonan bunuh diri.

irfan baru beranjak kala uka sudah lima detik mencekik arya, menjeritkan begitu banyak hal mengerikan tanpa berpikir. langkahnya lambat. arya sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran ketika irfan membuang napas, memaki, dan menendang uka tepat di rahang, cukup keras untuk melukai tapi tidak cukup untuk mematahkannya.

ah, pikirnya, melihat uka terjengkang, ngapain lagi gue ikut campur.

dulu, sewaktu irfan kelas tujuh, ia pernah dikejar domba aduan yang tanduknya masih berdarah. irfan sudah belajar kickboxing waktu itu, meski belum jauh, dan karena terdesak ia pun mencoba bergulat dengan domba itu. bodoh, ya, ya, memang ia goblok. sepertinya sampai sekarang pun masih begitu.

uka menerjangnya.

waktu itu irfan diselamatkan pak kades. katanya nasib baik ia datang tepat waktu. katanya mau semahir apapun irfan dalam bela diri, ia tidak akan menang melawan domba itu, karena badannya kecil. ada pertarungan yang tidak bisa dimenangkan, ia bilang, dan irfan tak akan menang melawan domba itu karena irfan takut mati sementara si domba tidak.

itu sudah lama sekali. irfan telah kehilangan rasa takutnya; ia sudah berkali-kali hampir mati, baik karena kelalaian sendiri atau diburu orang. hal itu sudah menjadi kewajaran.

ia dihantam sebelum bisa bertahan. tinju uka meleset sedikit dari ulu hatinya. di hadapannya yang membungkuk, uka menjulang, berang dan tak takut mati.

irfan merasa kembali menjadi bocah kelas tujuh, kecil dan ringkih dan bodoh, dan di atas segalanya—untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, takut mati.

kekalahannya sudah dipastikan di sana.

* * *

rupanya irfan memang harus kalah sekalah-kalahnya ia. jantungnya tinggal dua gebuk jauhnya sebelum berhenti bekerja seluruhnya, dan irfan harus babak belur sebegini parah karena dengan menghadapinya pun uka masih terus berusaha menyasar arya, yang tergeletak di lantai menatap langit-langit.

kenapa si goblok itu cari perkara. irfan benci benar diingatkan ia masih kalah dari uka, masih di bawah; bahwa alasan uka menjadi pemimpin band ini adalah karena ia mampu mengontrol irfan—dan bukan semata-mata kelakuan impulsifnya.

pertikaian itu baru berhenti ketika sam mendadak pulang dan mendapati lantai menjadi amis oleh darah, arya terkapar dan irfan terjungkal lagi, keduanya hampir mati di tangan uka. sam kehilangan ketenangannya yang biasa dan menghalau uka. ia juga tolol. band ini penuh orang tolol yang mau mati.

uka melepaskannya. ia hilang minat, atau lelah, atau malu dipergoki sam. irfan pikir jika sam tidak pulang uka akan benar-benar menghabisi mereka. barangkali uka membencinya dan arya. atau sebegitu sayang. kalau kau sayang orang kau tidak akan segan memainkan kartu paling kotor sekalipun, irfan telah belajar. untuk mereka atau melawan mereka—yang manapun sama saja.

ia membopong arya ke kamar mereka berdua. arya terbatuk, bekas cupang di lehernya pudar diganti jejak tangan uka yang sempat membelit. kencang. berhasrat membunuh seperti piton.

( _dan tidakkah arya memang sedikit munafik, seperti itu; menceramahi uka dan memarahi irfan untuk_ coping mechanism _mereka sementara dirinya sendiri selalu lari pada seks sebagai pelampiasan seluruh masalahnya._ )

"emang tinggal serumah itu ide dungu," katanya, sedikit serak. "biar lancar bikin album apanya."

mulut irfan sudah jontor. bengkak. sakit sekadar dibuka sedikit, tapi ia merasa perlu merespon, karena arya jelas sudah kehilangan akalnya. "elu yang goblok. ngapain bikin uka ngamuk?" itu susah payah diucapkan, tidak jelas dan sedikit berdengung. irfan meringis. ia belum pernah sesakit ini sejak lama.

arya membuang pandangan. "makin lama makin parah dia."

irfan menjatuhkan arya di atas kasur. ia menggeleng. tetep aja, gerutunya dalam diam (irfan tahu arya mengerti hanya lewat tukar pandang begitu), kalo gue gak maju udah mati lu.

"lo mau uka mati?"

ya emang kenapa? salah sendiri. ngeyelan. tadi gue yang hampir mati. irfan tidak benar-benar mengucapkannya, hanya berkacak pinggang.

arya terkekeh tidak percaya. ia menatap irfan, pahit. "dia temen gue. mau seanjing apapun gue, gak bakal bisa liat uka mampus gitu aja. ya, mending gue mati daripada dia." ia menjeda, menimbang-nimbang dan memandang irfan intens, lalu mendesah. "kalau lo mau mati, jangan ajak-ajak uka, fan."

arya tak pernah bisa melukai orang dengan tinjunya, meski ia pernah belajar taekwondo secara singkat. irfan pikir arya tidak perlu kekuatan fisik seperti dirinya dan uka. serangan tidak melulu datang secara fisik.

irfan keluar kamar, menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, hanya untuk mendapati stok birnya sudah habis. ia mencoba mengingat. berapa botol yang ia minum tadi, memang?

_kalau lo mau mati, jangan ajak-ajak uka, fan._

sialan.

irfan menutup kulkas. dingin. ia belum pernah sesakit ini sejak lama.


End file.
